The Three Slayers Collide
Chapter One: Meeting and Confusion Random Trail, Galley Island We see two teenagers heading though a forest, walking down a path. "Tsuyo-sama, how come we have to go towards this place again?" a strange blue-skinned girl questioned. She had short blue hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a red and white checkered jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans, strangely not wearing shoes. The teen beside her, presumably Tsuyo, sighed with his eyes closed. He had brown wavy hair and light skin. He was wearing a red chinese-styled shirt with yellow trimming that had a strange symbol on the front and dark brown belt that has a tan bag attached to it with light brown gloves. Underneath that, was a black long-sleeved tunic that goes up to his neck along with light brown pants and dark brown boots. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be a piercing red, and stated. "Kogū, you know exactly why we are heading to Miniana. There is an infestation of trolls and tigers and they need mages to help clear them out of the area." The blue girl or now, Kogū pouted and replied. "Kogū remembers that, it's just why do we have to take this way? My feet are starting to hurt from all the rocks." Tsuyo looked at her and said. "Because it's the cheapest way." Kogū looking at him, in shook, could only think to herself. "So blunt!" They continued down the path until they eventually wandered upon a wide open area. They quickly noticed that there were two people in the area already. Meanwhile, in the Middle of the open area ''' There was two people at the open area, a little one and a tall one. The little one was a little red cat with black shirt and short, the other guy was a tall man with little spiky brown hair, black jacket-cloak, black shirt and black pants with matching black boots. The two were observing a Vulcan, a rather idiotic Vulcan to be precise. "Aw man, this is so stupid. Why are we following him again?" The cat asked the man. "Because this fucking ape just stole our food!!!" The man yelled, a vein popping on his forehead, as he pointed at the Vulcan that was doing a rather stange dance, almost like it was mocking them . "It was just your junk food. So let's get moving, there's nothing to do here" The cat replied, moving to leave the area. "Reggie, you do know that your fish is with my food, right?" The man questioned Reggie, in a rather teasing manner. Reggie suddenly stopped and turned around, looking at the man with hollow eyes, before screaming out. "Damon, you trolled me! AHHHHHH!!!! MY FISH!" Reggie jumped toward the Vulcan and began to assault the it's head but was having little-to-no effect. '''Meanwhile, on a nearby trail Nearby that area, two more people were walking through the forest. One was a cloaked boy with black hair and the other was a girl with pink hair. "Eugene-nii, are we there yet?" Meredy was asking the person she thought of as an older brother. "We're about halfway to town." Eugene replied noticing that she was getting tired. "Why don't we climb up that tree and take a break? I heard a Vulcan nearby so it'd be better to let it pass by us." They then proceeded to climb up. Back with Tsuyo and Kogū "Tsuyo-sama?" "Yes, Kogū" he responded. "Is that cat trying to beat up a Vulcan?" Kogū questioned. Tsuyo and Kogū were both crouching down in a bush, watching the strange cat was still assaulting the Vulcan with little effect. "Yes, it is." Tsuyo replied and sighed, as he pondered what to do. He could go around this strange scene and continue heading towards Miniana, but then the cat could get hurt and Kogū would probably complain about this for days-no, weeks. Or he could he help the cat and be delayed even further. Tsuyo thought about it for a second, before sighing. He stood up and drew the sword from his back and said "Well, I might as well help the poor creature out." He disappeared in a burst of speed, Kogū crying out in shock from his burst of speed. Little Fight and Embankment "Damn Reggie, I have to finish this up?" Damon sighs and stand in battle position "He ate my fish!!! This is foolish thing to do with an CAT!" The vulcan only slaps Reggie and the same goes around flying and stops at a tree "Ok then! EIRYU NO.......TEKKEN!!!!" Damon arm became black and then Damon hits the Vulcan at his face sending him at the same tree that Reggie went Damon then sees, three shadows comicaly jumping of the tree and landing, he then sees the tree begins to fall in above his head. The vulcan was seeing stars and the tree were failing (Note: The tree is 6 meters tall) "HOLYCRAPSHIT RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THE TREE IS AFTER ME!!!!!!!!" Damon begins to run and stumbles in a stone, falling and rolling down in the embankment "HELP ME! REGGIE!" "Awn Damon, I'm tired. So..." "HELP ME NOW FUCKING CAT, OR I WON'T CATCH FISHS TO YOU" Damon continues "OF COURSE, CUZ YOU'RE GONNA DIE, NOOOO MY FISH, OK I WILL HELP" Reggie uses his aera and then flies catching Damon "AH You ate so much food, you're fat!" The tree was closing in on them and Reggie was desperately going as fast as he could. All of a sudden, they felt someone grab them out of the tree's path. Blam "Are you okay?" Meredy said after pulling them out of the way (She has a hood on right now). "You're not hurt are you?" "HUH, Don't worry lady. I'm not hurt anymore, just a question, you're a doctor? Cuz only your voice has healed me!" Damon takes her hands and leave an kiss in her hands in a gentle way. "um, I'm not a doctor but my older brother is one." Meredy replied as she took off the hood revealing her face. Just looking upon her face made Damon petrify due to her beauty. "GAH" Damon then petrifies with hearts coming out of him Reggie sees Damon petrify staring at Meredy "GAAH" Reggie then begins to comicaly cry "NOOOOO!!!! WHO'S GONNA CATCH MY FISH?" Reggie stops "Last time he only nosebleeded, he never petrified" Reggie talks to Meredy. "Is that so?" Meredy asked keeping her smile not knowing that she was the cause. After a minute of him staying like that, he immediately jumped up filled with energy. "So beauty, how about a dinner? A Romantic One!" Damon pulls out a table and two chairs from his pocket(WTF?) and the dinner comes as well "Tell me, how many times did you win Miss Fiore Contest?" "I've never participated in one." Meredy said somewhat surprised at the sudden appearance of furniture. "That's a shame, you would have won every one." Damon said flirtily. "Thank you, I guess?" Meredy replied a bit nervously. "Hey Meredy, where's that guy and cat you saved? I just put the tree back in place and I can treat them now if needed." Eugene said walking in becoming surprised at the sudden table scene. "What the heck?" Damon continues flirting with Meredy, then Meredy says "Eugene-nii" "Huh, Eugene-nii? Sorry I didn't notice you" Damon says with a crazy face. "Don't worry, that happens all time" Eugene answered to Damon's surprise. "And mind if I ask what you're doing with my little sister?" "Nothing, just knowing her" Damon replied trying not to screw up in front of his new crush's older sibling "I'm getting suspicious of you." Eugene said. Suddenly, Kogū walked out from the bush, looking around until she spotted Damon and ran over to him. "Tsuyo-sama, you disappeared all of a sudden!" She cried out and noticed Meredy. "Who is this, Tsuyo-sama?" Before Damon could question who this girl was, Tsuyo appeared beside him. "Kogū, this man looks nothing like me. Can't you spot the differences?" Kogū looked back and forth between Tsuyo and Damon, her eyes hollow. She was silent for a moment, before screaming out "Ahhhhhh! There are two Tsuyo-sama's!" "By the way guys, who're you all?" Damon asks. "I'm Tsuyo Ryokō and the hysterical mess behind me is Kogū" Tsuyo introduced while Kogū was sputtering nonsense about twins, clones, and other odd things. "I'm Eugene and this is Meredy." Eugene said. "What about you playboy?" "Well, before answering, tell me your magic and guild please" Damon requested. "Okay." Eugene said before trapping Damon to the tree behind him. "I can control plants and I'm from Fairy Tail." "I use Magulity sense." Meredy said using a energy sword to cut him free. "Well see this" Damon left arm got black and Damon punchs the tree "Eiryuu no Tekken!" The tree goes down destroying more. "You're a Dragon Slayer huh?" Eugene questioned. "And please refrain from destroying too much." "You haven't seen all" Damon turns his right with flames "Honoryu no Tekken" Damon hits an giant rock destroying it. "I think that'll be enough" Meredy said. "It'd be bad if the animals' habitat got destroyed." "Sorry about it, I don't like so much destruction" Damon takes her hands again in a gentle way "You're such a gentleman" Meredy said with a smile. "Would you stop trying to flirt with my little sister?" Eugene said looking pissed. Damon just ignores him and continues with his flirting. "If you are done making a fool of yourself, I would like to demonstrate my magic." Tsuyo said, in a rather snappish tone. He stretched out his left hand and called out "Kansō: Shuryū no Yoroi(Requip: Armor of The Vermillion Dragon)". Suddenly a flash of red appeared around his left hand, blinding everyone. The light quickly died out to reveal that he now had a red gauntlet on his hand. "As you can see, I use Kansō(Requip) to summon multiple weapons and armor" Tsuyo explained. "Why do you smell like a dragon when equiped with this? By the way do you two know the Hybrid Dragon?" Damon asks. "I do feel obliged to answer that and I can't say I've heard of this Hybrid Dragon" Tsuyo responded, as he unequiped the gauntlet while still ignoring Kogū ranting in the background. "Can you say it again? In normal words, I didn't understand what you said" Damon idiotly said, starching his head in a confused manner. Tsuyo sighed, something he noticed he was doing a lot of lately, and said "In layman's terms, I will not tell you and no." "What're you doing here?" Damon asks with a strange face. "We are heading towards Miniana to cl-" Tsuyo began to explain but was cutoff by Kogū, who suddenly shouted out "A battle!" It was quiet for what felt like a minute, before Tsuyo asked "Kogū, just what are you going about now?" "It's simple, Tsuyo-sama #1. We have a battle between you and Tsuyo-sama #2. Who ever wins is the real Tsuyo-sama." "Uhh? Your girlfriend is mad!" Damon yelled. "Please refrain from addressing her as my girlfriend and she is not mad, she's just very naive to certain things and reacts differently. "Well still, I don't need to lose anymore time with a stupid fight, so I'm not gonna fight" Damon said. "For once, I agree with you" Tsuyo stated. However, both Tsuyo and Damon were suddenly grabbed by what looked like whips of sorts that were made from water that were connected to Kogū's hand. Kogū, with her hair blocking her eyes, said in a rather dark voice "Both Tsuyo-sama's will fight to prove who is the true Tsuyo-sama. Am I clear?" "No, you're not my father or my mother, stop right now!" Damon was realising his aura. Kogū, feeling the whip being heated, retracted the whips and dropped to her knees, clutching her hand. "I have no time for this nonsense. Let's go Meredy." Eugene said as he turned to leave. The pinkette followed after. "I have to go by this way too, let's get moving Reggie" Damon said. "Hey Eugene, Meredy, where're you two going?" "Away from you." Eugene said bluntly. "I'm not letting anyone like you touch my little sister." Tsuyo was kneeled down beside Kogū, holding her burnt hand, examining it. "Seems like he was somehow able to burn you though you Water Magic." He Baganda to pull out some bandages and ointment from his bag. "You're definitely the real Tsuyo-sama. That fake Tsuyo is a big jerk! He hurt Kogū" Kogū exclaimed, whimpering a bit due the ointment being rubbed on the burn. "Don't worry. I'll set this straight." He said, a voice of calmness. Tsuyo stood up and walked towards Damon, grabbing his shoulder to prevent him from leaving. "Listen, I know the Kogū can and is a handful but what you did was unnecessary and I would like it if you would apologize or else" Tsuyo requested, in a stern tone. "I apologize, my mind is unstable, when anything reminds me of.....I get mad, i really apologize" Damon apologized, having a look of slight shame. "'He is rather emotional to small things?" Tsuyo pondered in his thoughts. "Well, Eugene, I'm only at the same way of yours, I'm only searching for my papa" "How interesting, we also have to go the same path that you all are going." Tsuyo announced, while Kogū went to speak with Reggie about something random possibly. Eugene and Meredy began climbing a tree and decided to go by branch. "Wow, a hot ninja pinkette." Damon said in awe from seeing Meredy's physical abilities. "I almost pity what Eugene will do to this idiot for flirting with his sister. Keyword being almost." Tsuyo thought to himself as he resuumoned the red gauntlet to his left hand and inspected it, as he walked down the path with Kogū trailing behind him. "Hey Tsuyo, you're searching for a dragon?" Damon questioned with hidden interest. "No, I am not. I'm heading to Miniana to complete a job" Tsuyo said. "What made you think I was searching for a Dragon?" "You smells like one" Damon said, bluntly. "So I'm in search for my papa." "Sorry to disappoint you Damon-san but this gauntlet is probably what you are smelling. It allows me to use Dragon Slayer Magic, although I will not reveal the element to either of you." Tsuyo said "And what of you, Eugene-san? Why are you out here?" "We just had some buisness in the town nearby here." Eugene replied as the two of them continued jumping from branch to branch. "Well, I need to meet my bio father" Damon jumps the branch too, "Man, you're annoying." Eugene said as he saw Damon's persistance. "Do you know Dante? Dante D. Draco?" Damon asks. "No, and if he's somebody important, I don't care." Eugene says. "Eugene-nii doesn't know much about the government since he grew up without really needing to learn about them." Meredy explained for Eugene's attitude. "He's your father correct?" "Y-Y-e-eah" Damon shows to be nervous. "Fair warning, he's not the most righteous person on the council." Meredy said. "He's a spy for a group called Shadow Broker. They're bad news." "I know, I know, I know" Damon then kneels down and shakes his head with his hands and begins to cry "But He's a good guy, I know it" Eugene patted him on the shoulder. "And that is all that matters. That you know that he is a good person, not what other people think." "Yeah He helped me! He has the same feelings, He think the same way, He's feeling bad for mother too!" Damon recovers himself "Exactly, you should not be swayed by other people's ignorance. He might be in that group for a reason, maybe revolving around you and your mother" Tsuyo said in a reassuring tone. "She's dead" said Damon, as he jumped back to the branches. "I see, my condolences for bringing up the sensitive subject." Said Tsuyo. "No problem, I was born in Dawn Village" Damon says "Hey, that's my village too" Meredy remembered however, tears began to form at her eyes. "Meredy, you're recalling it again aren't you?" Eugene said with worry knowing what Meredy went through. "Perhaps, we should discus something else?" Tsuyo suggested. "That'd probably for the best." Meredy said wiping the tears from her eyes. "To switch topics, why are you still following us!?!?" Eugene exclaimed as he saw that they were still being tailed. "Do not act so rash. Do you not remember? We have to travel this way to Miniana and this is path leading to it." Tsuyo said as he beckoned Kogū to get on his back, jumping into the trees. "Now I feel like changing direction then to get away from you people." Eugene said somewhat rudely. "Please forgive Eugene-nii's rudeness." Meredy said. "He's not really used to being with people outside of the guild." "It is alright. Your brother's annoyance is quite justified. However, you should not have to apologize for him." Tsuyo said. "Well, I'm just saying what he's thinking." Meredy said. "Except to people he's close to, he finds it hard to say stuff such as apologies." "Tsuyo is right, Meredy. You don't have to do everything for your brother!" Damon says calmly. "If you want me to talk, then I'll speak for myself" Eugene said his expression not changing. "Well, I won't be able to show who I am very well in this situation except through fighting. How about we have a little spar?" He then jumps to the ground from several feet up without any injury. "I've been wanting a good fight for a while." Ïf you want, I already know your smell!" Eugene looks to him "Smells like leaves, man, do you bathe with aromas? "Did you ever remember the fact that we're in a forest?" Eugene bluntly. "The two of us have been here for hours, of course I'd smell of plants and such. Anyway, are we gonna start this or not?" "Ok, I'm EXCITED!" Damon arms turns to black and he stands in battle position "Let's see what you can do." Eugene said as he drew his bokken. "Special technique: Ghost road" "This gonna get stupid real quickly." ''Tsuyo thought to himself as Kogu cheered, feeling excited for the match. ''"Defensive and Offensive at the same time, the smells says that.....He can become intangible, gh" Damon charges towards him "Eiryuu no..." Only to find that Eugene dissappeared. "Wh-Where'd he go!?!" Intreging. He seems to be able to react his opponet's attacks with his reflexes," ''Tsuyo thought. ''"Althought, I'm quite curious to see what the limit of it is." "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Tidal Wave!" Eugene said as he swung his sword in an attack. "Shadow Drive" Damon quickly becomes invulnerable and evades the attack, with an dark aura around him and vicious red eyes "Now I should show......EIRYU NO TEKKEN" Damon hits Eugene below in the chest. Surprisingly, Eugene just grinned. "Is that really the best you can do?" Eugene said as he got back up. "How did you not take damge from that?" Damon said surprised. "I could see your attack." Eugene replied. "I just decided to watch you full movement before lessening the damage from being hit by moving backwards. Anything else you got? "Oh I've got another one, it's Eienryu no Tekken!" Damon exclaimed before throwing another hit this time with fire mixed in. "Forest Armor: 7 Bush!" Eugene then took the hit but wasn't affected much by the fire. He had covered his body in this strange looking plant. "So predictable, using fire like that. However, this plant is a rare species that's fireproof. Now, Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Cyclone!" He swung and a large ammount of air pressure went flying at Damon. "Through you didn't know THIS FIRE ESSENCE!" The flames tha was trying to burn eugene's armor expanded and caused an explosion, then his attack hits me, letting blood out of me and as well the explosion hurts him as well. "That actually hurt." Eugene said getting up. "But Natsu's hurt a whole lot more. Might as well start trying a little." "Well well, We're only playing, don't compare me to him please, He's more powerful, through I haven't unlocked my second origin!" Damon said. "I don't really care if you have second origin" Eugene said bluntly. "You don't have to brag about it." "I don't have one! I even need to unlock it" Damon says "Hey, Do you know where the 3th most powerful Wizard saint is?" Damon asked. "He does seem to like to brag a lot, doesn't he?" ''Tsuyo thought, in a deadpanded manner. ''"Wait a moment. Why am I still here anyways?" Kogū, who was watching the fight with great enthusiasm, yelled out,"Don't hold back! Break his legs in half!" Tsuyo could feel sweat dripping down his neck at the strange sight, thinking to himself,"Oh yeah, '''that's '''why." "What the fuck! How am I supposed to do that???" Damon screamed, looking over at the four sitting on a nearby log, completely ignoring Eugene. "You act like a big shot yet you can't even pay attention to your opponent." Eugene said, appearing at Damon's side with his bokken at Damon's neck. "You don't seem to have your basics down." "Yeah! Now finish him!" Kogu cried out, causing Meredy and Reggie to hide behind Tsuyo. "Honestly, where is she learning all of these things?" Tsuyo questioned, feeling even more sweat dripping down his neck. "If you could leave so many openings, it'd be impossible for you to beat me as you are now." Eugene said. "Even though I thought that was rude, it is true that Eugene-nii could have killed you at any time." Meredy said. "Sorry Eugene, sorry to disapoint you, but this is the fifth day that I haven't eaten anything" Damon said kneeling "I really need to go to the caravan, I have to sleep" "This fool has an excuse for everything, doesn't he?" Tsuyo thought, sighing. "Seriously, don't think nothing about me" Damon went to leave, but knees and fall down. "Boo! Kick while he is down!" Kogū screeched out, drinking a soda that appeared out of nowhere. Is this my fault? Have I been unintentional violent around her and she just picked it up?"' Tsuyo could only ponder. "You're all gonna to Miniana right? Well, we have an caravan, if you wish you can travel with us" Reggie says activating Aera and grabbing Damon with a little difficulty "And he will sleep for all the trip" Reggie goes to a caravan that was in the road near there. "That was stupid." Eugene commented as he saw them fly away. "Let's go Meredy, I don't feel like being near that idiot for much longer." The two then jumped back into the trees, being cloaked by the night. "What a waste of time. Come Kogū, We need to continue to the town." Tsuyo said, walking down the trail with Kogū chasing after him, yelling at him to slow down. End of Chapter Chapter Two 2 days later; Random Trail at Night, Galley Island Tsuyo is walking down a road, carrying Kogū. "Honestly, that job was not worth it," Tsuyo muttered to himself, careful not to wake Kogū. "I mean seriously, the Tigers were practically harmless and the Vulcans were just dancing to a strange song about shuffling from some boy's headphones." Tsuyo sighed and continued down the path. The job was rather pathetic and he didn't even get a descent fight. "I wish I had fought Eugene-San or even that arrogant look-a-like of mine" Tsuyo thought in a bitter manner. Meanwhile, rain begins to fall down, the caravan suddenly stops at an nearby three "Your fever are becoming worse than before" Reggie puts an hot towel at Damon's forehead "If Anorak or Hershell were here, you would be better" Reggie then grabs an shroud and covers Damon "That idiot is at the ship...We...should..gha..not disturb him" Damon close his eyes "And Hershell's probably at Magnolia...." Reggie cuts Damon "Alright, I'm gonna talk with him through lacrima" Reggie brings the lacrima and an image appear on it "Hey Hershell how're u? I need a favor" Reggie says Hershell looks from the lacrima and see an sick Damon "HEY WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" "Damon has a fever, could you bring some ingredients?" Reggie asks "Well, when I'm back, I will bring, sure, good night to you two" Hershell becomes off So, nearby...... "Seriously, Eugene-nii!" Meredy exclaimed. "Because of you using a bomb flower, we got seperated from Wendy and Romeo!" Currently the two of them were lost. "Sorry, sorry." Eugene said with a nervous smile. "But we'll find them soon. Why did you want to come with us anyway? We weren't even taking down a dark guild." "Ultear and Jellal had to go off doing their own things leaving me all alone." Meredy said sadly. "Ah well, let's get focused on getting back to the others." Eugene said. 'Now that I think about it, Its safer for Moss to be away from Meredy so he won't suffocate from her death hugs.' he thought grimly. "Eugene-nii, look!" Meredy said pointing towards somewhere. Eugene looked at the direction that Meredy pointed and was somewhat surprised. Meredy had found Damon and Reggie. "Oh, it's the flirt again." Eugene said with a sigh. "But he doesn't look alright let's check him out." They then ran towards those two. Category:DamonSalvaditore Category:History Category:RP